Identification cards, such as made by Moore Paragon in France since 1987, and such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,077, desirably are constructed in a manner such that a transparent plastic substrate is connected by permanent adhesive to a base stock (bond paper) and a release liner, the base stock and release liner each covering approximately one half of the plastic substrate. The base stock has printing formed on it. By removing the release liner, the end user of the identification card--once the appropriate identification, signature, photo, or the like is provided on the base stock--moves the portion of the transparent plastic substrate previously covered by the release liner over the face of the base stock, thereby covering and protecting it, while still allowing the relevant information on the base stock to be viewed.
There are many times when it is desirable to provide labels or stickers on the identification card which have, for example, a phone number that the owner of the identification card can call if a particular service or product is needed, or to provide various variable information that may be unique to the desired end user (or a class of users). In the past, this has been done in a less than efficient manner.
In the prior art one manner in which stickers have been provided is to--in a mailing--provide a label or sticker distinct from the identification card, and have the ultimate user remove the label or sticker from whatever additional release liner it is associated with, and place it on the plastic substrate of the identification card. Alternatively, identification cards have been produced in which labels or stickers have been blown on to the plastic substrate of the intermediate, however these labels typically do not last very long because they get dirty and worn in normal use of the identification card (even merely being retained in a wallet). Sometimes, in the prior art, the labels have been sent in separate mailings from the identification cards, adding to the expense to the supplier of the cards, and additional trouble to the user.
Also, there are a number of situations where recipients of identification card intermediates may speak different languages. In the past the way that that has been approach is to print the information on the base stock in two (or more) languages greatly reduced in size. This makes the information less readable than desired, and/or takes up valuable space on the identification card where other indicia can be provided.
According to the present invention, the problems inherent in the prior art discussed above are remedied in a simple yet effective manner. According to the present invention an identification card intermediate is produced in which one or more stickers having desired information are blown on to the release liner of the intermediate, with indicia provided directly on the intermediate, or on another label or sticker blown on with the releasable sticker, giving instructions for removal and/or placement of the sticker. In this way, different stickers can be provided with, for example, different phone numbers, and the user can select whichever phone number is applicable to the end user. Also, different stickers can be provided having the same information in different languages, the information being entirely readily readable, and the end user can select the sticker with the language he or she is most comfortable with. In this way, by one mailing the end user can be provided with all necessary information and in a form that is readily utilizable, and effective for the end results desired.
According to one aspect of the present invention an identification card intermediate is provided. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A transparent plastic substrate having first and second edges parallel to each other, and third and fourth edges perpendicular to the parallel edges, and having first and second faces. A base stock having first, third, and fourth edges in substantial alignment with the substrate first, third, and fourth edges, respectively; and having first and second faces. Indicia printed on the first face of the base stock. A release liner having second, third, and fourth edges in substantial alignment with the substrate second, third, and fourth edges, respectively, and having first and second faces. An adhesive layer substantially covering the first face of the substrate, and connecting the second face of each of the base stock and the release liner to the substrate. The length of the third and fourth edges of each of the release liner and the base stock being approximately one half the length of the substrate third and fourth edges. And, a sticker having dimensions substantially less than the dimensions of the release liner, and having first and second faces, with releasable adhesive removably attaching the sticker second face to the release liner, and indicia printed on the sticker first face.
The releasable adhesive attaching the sticker second face to the release liner preferably is repositional adhesive, and indicia is provided on the release liner first face adjacent the sticker--either printed directly on the release liner, or on another sticker--providing instructions on utilization of the sticker. Preferably a plurality of stickers are provided on a release liner, and the indicia on the stickers includes a phone number, such as different phone numbers on each of two different stickers associated with the intermediate. Also, the indicia on the base stock may include indicia indicating where the sticker should be placed on the base stock first face. The sticker may be dimensioned so as to fit on, yet be readily visible on, a telephone handpiece. Also, different stickers may have basically the same indicia in different languages, so that the end user may remove and utilize the sticker having the language that he or she feels most comfortable with.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of making an identification card intermediate is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Moving in a first direction a web comprising a transparent plastic substrate having adhesive on a first face thereof, with a base stock covering a first side of the first face, and a release liner covering a second side of the first face, opposite the first side, formed into a plurality of continuous, interconnected identification card intermediates. (b) Printing indicia on each of a plurality of stickers, each having an adhesive face. And, (c) blowing at least one sticker on the release liner of each intermediate as the web is moving in the first direction so that the adhesive on the sticker adhesive face releasably attaches it to the release liner. Typically step (a) is practiced by engaging tractor drive holes in the substrate along the first and second sides thereof, and step (b) is practiced to print a telephone number on the stickers. Also, step (c) is preferably practiced to blow on a plurality of stickers on to each intermediate release liner, and step (b) may be practiced to print different telephone numbers on different stickers applied to each intermediate release liner.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an identification card is provided comprising the following elements: A transparent plastic substrate having a first face with permanent adhesive thereon, and having a length and a width. A base stock having about one half the length of the substrate and approximately the same width, and having a first face with indicia thereon, and a second face. A sticker having dimensions substantially less than that of the base stock, and indicia printed on a first face thereof, and repositional adhesive attaching the sticker second face to the base stock first face. And, the plastic substrate being folded over the base stock so that the permanent adhesive attaches the substrate to both the first and second faces of the base stock, so that the substrate substantially completely covers the base stock, with the base stock first face indicia and the sticker indicia, visible through the plastic.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an identification card intermediate which in a self-contained manner provides all of the components that the user of the identification card requires, including stickers that may be readily positioned where desired on the identification card, and then protected by a plastic component of the intermediate; as well as a method of producing the intermediate, and an identification card so produced. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.